


Тянущийся след

by Kyooka



Category: Gintama
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Shibari, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сого в очередной раз заигрался</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тянущийся след

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - welmine

Льняная нить мягкая, верткая. Она отбита тяжелым камнем, окрашена лучшей краской, какую только можно достать. Чтобы не потеряла цвет даже после того, как ее искупают в крови преступников. После допросов, когда подозреваемых переводили в тюрьму для суда, рядовые замачивали веревки в больших деревянных лоханях, заливая водой. Пахнущая химикатами и больницей жижа стояла по три дня. Красная от вымытой из нитей крови, она вскипала белыми пузырями. Веревки в ней походили на обрубки тела Ямато-но-Орочи.

Острый меч отсек их в пылу битвы, и вода реки снесла к запруде в низине, где они теперь догнивают свой век.

Тоширо сидит на веранде, докуривая пятую сигарету, и наблюдает, как рядовые вытаскивают веревки из чанов — щипцами перекидывают в ведра с чистой водой, чтобы потом развесить сушиться. Руководство снова жадничает с финансированием, черти побери этих бездельников. Как вообще можно поставить выбор между новыми мечами и тренировочным инвентарем? Шинсенгуми теперь работают прачками, стирая веревки, а новобранцы, вместо того, чтобы махать синаем в додзё, со вчерашнего дня отправлены в Канагаву — забрать у крестьян солому, чтобы навязать из нее чучел. Сейчас самая пора — рис только убрали, зерно отколотили, солома свежая, крепкая...

Тоширо тушит сигарету. Внутри клокочет злость, и он прекрасно знает, что ее причина — не уборка риса, не зажатые бакуфу чучела, и даже не Ёрозуя, попавшийся во время утреннего патруля. 

Сого. Во всем всегда виноват Сого. 

Маленький больной ублюдок развлекается как может сутками напролет. После него приходится писать бесконечные рапорты — превышение служебных полномочий, порча имущества, вовлечение гражданских лиц, перерасход боеприпасов... Гранат он переводит больше, чем весь его отряд за месяц. О том, что почти все они идут на то, чтобы проделать дырку в его голове, в рапортах Тоширо, разумеется, не упоминает. 

Маленький больной садист.

Сначала до Тоширо даже не дошло, почему весь первый отряд почти полным составом прихрамывает, кривится от каждого движения и вообще выглядит как побитые собаки. Только в додзё, когда для тренировки все переоделись в хакама, он разглядел следы от веревок. Красные, рельефные, иногда с кровоподтеками, следы были на руках, шеях и лодыжках. Пришлось хорошенько побить парочку остолопов, чтобы добиться ответа на вопрос, что тут вообще происходит. Оказалось, Сого пришла в голову гениальная идея возрождения старых и славных традиций ходзё-дзюцу. Сталь наручников красиво блестит, она крепкая и жесткая, но веревка — намного эстетичнее. А связывать преступников куда унизительней, чем просто защелкнуть им на запястьях пару наручников. Учить подчиненных искусству веревочного рабства Сого взялся лично. В том, что гаденыш в нем настоящий гуру, Тоширо не сомневается ни на секунду, но использовать для примера собственных солдат?

Терпение лопнуло, отдавшись в висках стеклянным хрустом. Как будто стакан на пол упал. 

Наверное, в этом можно было найти что-то положительное. Полезное. Даже возвышенное, вроде сохранения традиций. Культура приходит в упадок с каждым годом, новинок от аманто столько, что скоро они завалят Эдо по самые крыши, а от самураев не останется вообще ничего, кроме названия. Даже мечи, которыми они защищают то, что им дорого, и те — соломинки в море. Тоширо достает из пачки еще одну сигарету и закуривает. На фоне заката рядовые полощут веревки в проточной воде. Он как сейчас помнит старые правила.

Белая веревка — для пьяниц и бездельников, синяя — для убийц и насильников. 

Фиолетовая — для даймё и вассалов, а черная — для отбросов и крестьян.

Сого он связал белой. Самое то для бездельника, привыкшего дрыхнуть на посту, слушать музыку во время утренней планерки и резаться после отбоя в приставку.

Но пока Тоширо тащил Сого в допросную, он обо всем этом не думал. Ни о культуре, ни о самураях, ни о зубах, которыми тот впился ему пониже локтя. Укус потом пришлось обрабатывать перекисью и бинтовать, а предплечье все еще ноет. Хватка у паршивца оказалась бульдожья, а зубы острые, как у лисицы, но Тоширо был слишком зол. Попавшаяся на глаза печальная вереница спутанных по рукам и ногам «пленных», которую Сого тащил за собой на веревке, напевая под нос какую-то попсовую песенку, стала последней каплей. От прилетевшего в голову синая Сого не увернулся только потому что заткнул уши наушниками. 

Он рухнул в пыль, как мешок с рисом. Только голая пятка мелькнула в воздухе, когда варадзи слетела с ноги.

Надо отдать должное, очухался Сого быстро. Тоширо даже за угол зайти не успел, когда в бок впился острый локоть, а в снизу прилетел хук. Для того, кого тащат за шиворот, как нагадившего щенка, отбивался Сого более чем прилично. Ему это все равно не помогло. Веревок в допросной было полно. Тоширо схватил первую попавшуюся, не разбирая, какая она — для первой вязки или последующей. Чтобы продемонстрировать Сого, что не один он отлично умеет мучить людей, хватило — правда, для этого его пришлось слегка придушить.

Тоширо выпускает дым и трет прокушенное предплечье. Повторяет про себя приемы: три для того, чтобы связать спереди, четыре — со спины и два — сбить с ног и ткнуть носом в землю, спутывая по рукам и ногам.

В тот момент он был так зол, что теперь едва может вспомнить, что делал. Злость все еще звенит в ушах. Этот звон был таким сильным, что из мира пропали все звуки — крики рядовых, проклятья Сого, собственное сиплое дыхание и чириканье радио, под которое они проводили тренировку. 

Радио продолжает работать. Новости погоды, экономики, сельского хозяйства. В Чиба собрали рекордное количество овса, в Канагаве выловили рекордное количество рыбы, в... Хиджиката сжимает зубы так, что в ушах снова начинает звенеть. 

Дерьмовый мальчишка. Пусть полежит теперь и подумает над своим поведением.

На глаза попадается Миназуки из первого отряда. Один из той гирлянды, которую потом пришлось распутывать. Заметив, что Тоширо на него смотрит, парень быстро опускает глаза. След от веревки на его шее видно даже с веранды. 

— Хиджиката-сан, — Миназуки мнется в паре шагов и смотрит на свои сапоги. Рядом с ним еще парочка рядовых. Вся компания выглядит побитыми щенками. И жмется друг к дружке так же. Топтание вокруг да около надоедает за полторы секунды. Тоширо щелкает зажигалкой, но передумывает, откладывает сигареты в сторону.

— Ну? 

— Хиджиката-сан, уже два часа прошло, — Миназуки неопределенно поводит плечом в сторону. 

— И что? 

— Командир Окита никогда не держал веревки так долго. Максимум полчаса.

— Не сдохнет.

В глазах Миназуки что-то мелькает — острое, злое. Как сталь катаны. Он выпрямляется, вытягиваясь в струнку.

— Прошу снять наказание с провинившегося и переложить его на меня.

Тоширо хмыкает, наблюдая за парнем — с него сейчас пять потов сойдет, а продолжает упирать на свое. Его приятели ничуть не хуже. Стоит только отвернуться и сделать вид, что прислушиваешься, начинают наперебой просить, чтобы поделили наказание между ними. Было бы за что наказывать. 

— Марш чучела вязать, бездельники, — рявкает Тоширо. — С каждого по десятку. Утром проверю.

Рядовые испаряются. Вместе с ними испаряется злость. Если подчиненные так беспокоятся за своего командира, значит, он не последний мудак. Даже если его зовут Окита Сого.

Рядом с допросной стоит тишина. После того, как Тоширо поклялся любого, кто попробует приблизится к Сого с какой угодно целью, использовать вместо чучела для отработки ударов, в радиусе ста метров испарились даже зеваки. Тишина Тоширо не нравится. От нее веет спокойствием, умиротворением, — иными словами, чем-то совершенно жутким. Вполне возможно, что Сого, дождавшись пока все уйдут, выпутался из веревки сейчас сидит в засаде, дожидаясь, когда Тоширо вернется вечером, чтобы проверить.

«Преступники всегда возвращаются на место преступления, верно, Хиджиката-сан?»

Голос воображаемого Сого звучит еще более язвительно, чем обычно. Тоширо подходит к допросной осторожно, прислушиваясь. Рука сама ложится на катану. Он поглаживает цубу большим пальцем, готовый в любую минуту уклониться от удара или летящей из темного провала гранаты.

Умиротворенная тишина укутывает мир, словно первый снег. Тоширо заходит в темное помещение. Глаза привыкают не сразу — очертания предметов, проступающих из сумрака, плывут, складываясь во что-то осмысленное из чернильных клякс. Сого лежит там же, где его оставили — циновка даже не сдвинулась. Подозрение о засаде только усиливается — Тоширо вытягивает катану из ножен на одну ладонь и подходит ближе. После публичного унижения Сого наверняка зол, как стая синих они. Если нападет, то бить будет всерьез. 

Шаг за шагом Тоширо подходит ближе. Он гадает, что лежит на циновке — просто на пучок соломы не похоже. Либо паршивец озаботился связать настоящее чучело, либо поймал кого-то из рядовых. Или Ямазаки. Этот всегда оказывается крайним.

Странным все становится, только когда до приманки остается всего пара шагов, а Сого так и не показывается. Неужели заложил бомбу? С этой мыслью Тоширо делает последний шаг и застывает. 

В висках снова разливается что-то звонкое, хрустящее, заглушающее все звуки. Потому что на циновках лежит Сого. Он не двигается и, на первый взгляд, даже не дышит. 

В голове всплывает беспокойный взгляд мальчишек из первого отряда и слова Миназуки.

«Прошло уже два часа».

Прошло уже два часа, с тех пор, как вы его связали. 

Прошло уже два часа, но Сого так и не появился.

Прошло уже два часа, а никому нельзя даже приблизиться к допросной, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. 

Льняная нить мягкая, веревка из нее тонкая и хорошо сворачивается. Такой удобней всего связывать, потому что узлы не скользят, а только затягиваются еще сильнее. Впиваясь в тело до тех пор, пока жертва не потеряет сознание от боли. Тоширо прошибает холодным потом — он не помнит, как именно связал Сого. Он дергает веревку, опасаясь, что перестарался, перетянул, перекрыл кровоток, и Сого вздрагивает. В том, что тихий стон ему почудился, Тоширо умудряется себя убедить до того, как Сого открывает глаза. От мутного, больного взгляда по позвоночнику проходит холодная волна.

— Какой же вы подлец, Хиджиката-сан, — Сого ухмыляется краем рта и снова теряет сознание. Голова у него заваливается на бок. 

Развязывать веревку нет времени — Тоширо срезает ее так быстро, что почти задевает кожу. Форма у Сого теперь в дырках, но это меньшее из зол. До казарм они добираются окольным путем — через сад, мимо старой сакуры. По вечерам там никого нет. Сого приходится нести на руках, и если их кто-то так увидит, то ему не придется больше устраивать засады — Тоширо сам вспорет себе живот от стыда. Проклятый мальчишка морщится от каждого шага, страдальчески кривит брови и охает, словно поруганная девица. Из этого всего большая часть — спектакль, вот только двигаться Сого сам пока не может. Когда Тоширо опускает его на пол, то Сого шипит и тут же сжимает зубы, отворачиваясь. 

— Можешь не строить из себя крутого, — Тоширо закрывает все сёдзи и проверяет коридоры, прежде чем вернуться в комнату и достать футон. 

— О, так вы хотите послушать, как я кричу от боли? Что же вы сразу не сказали, Хиджиката-сан, я бы для вас еще в допросной постарался.

Сого все-таки кричит. Зажав подушку зубами и вцепившись в край футона, когда Тоширо начинает растирать ему ногу, прежде чем снять одежду. Он даже представлять не хочет, насколько это больно. За два часа в полной неподвижности, с веревкой, давящей на акупунктурные точки, тело у Сого должно было полностью онеметь. Неудивительно, что он потерял сознание. 

— Давай вторую ногу, — говорит Тоширо больше, чтобы отвлечь внимание. — Разлегся, как на массаже.

Сого поднимает лицо от подушки. Ресницы у него мокрые, а рот кривится в злой улыбке.

— Не знал, что вы такой садист, Хиджиката-сан.

Вместо ответа Тоширо поднимает ногу Сого вдоль футона, прижимая ее одной рукой за колено, а второй — тянет на себя за стопу. 

— Ваша... извращенная фантазия... — выдыхает по слову Сого, — просто безгранична... Дерьмо!

Он стучит кулаком в подушку, прогибаясь в спине. Тоширо видит вздувшиеся на руках и шее вены и ослабляет хватку. Кожа под его ладонями розовеет, принимая нормальный цвет. Ради интереса он проводит пальцем по своду стопы и с удовлетворением удерживает ногу от пинка. 

— Лежи спокойно. И хватит пинаться!

— За то, что вы сделали, одним пинком не отделаетесь.

Тоширо наблюдает, как Сого сжимает и разжимает в кулак руку, проверяя подвижность пальцев, и отпускает его ногу. 

— Раздеться сможешь?

— Мое тело окоченело. Руки не двигаются, руки не слушаются. Я чувствую смертный холод на своем затылке... — Сого замолкает и кривится. — Хиджиката-сан, вы можете хотя бы тупых вопросов не задавать? 

Вместо ответа Тоширо тянется к ремню. У него даже почти не дрожат руки, когда он берется за пряжку, у него снова звенит в ушах, но теперь по другой причине. 

— Хиджиката-сан, вы что? Стесняетесь? 

— Заткнись.

Лицо горит. Чтобы снять с Сого брюки, приходится просунуть руку ему под поясницу и приподнять. Для этого нужно почти нависнуть сверху и притянуть его к себе. Снять брюки с первой попытки, разумеется, не получается. Если бы паршивец хоть немного пошевелил своей задницей, чтобы помочь, то все было бы проще, но Сого так никогда не сделает. Облегчать Хиджикате жизнь? Зачем, он же столько сил прилагает, чтобы ее портить!

По закону подлости, молнию с первого раза расстегнуть не получается — рубашка попала между зубцов. Тоширо возится, покрывая дурацкую одежду разнообразными проклятьями, пока молния наконец-то не поддается. Белье на Сого оказывается в смайлик — желтые круглые рожицы корчат морды, показывают языки и пускают в воздух сердечки. Брюки кое-как удается снять. Пока он стаскивает их с ног, то все-таки получает пяткой по лицу.

— Ой, я не нарочно, — улыбается Сого, — простите, пожалуйста.

Тоширо не до колкостей — он смотрит, как расползаются по светлой коже следы от веревки. Красная вязь охватывает щиколотки, перечеркивает поперек бедра. Колени зажаты в тиски с двух сторон тройным красным следом. Тоширо трет его большим пальцем, ощупывая рельеф. Вмятины на коже уже проходят — видно, как восстанавливается кровоток, и заметны остатки следов в тех местах, где в ногу врезалась прижатая веревкой ткань. Тоширо прослеживает отпечаток под колено, и Сого внезапно дергается.

— Перестаньте. — Он трет свое запястье. На нем тоже веревочный след. Тоширо тянется к нему раньше, чем успевает подумать о том, что делает. Просто берет Сого за руку и расстегивает пуговицу на манжете, сдвигая рукав до локтя. На запястьях следы выглядят хуже, чем на ногах. Они отчетливые, почти пурпурные. Глубокие ложбинки покрыты мелкими точками кровоизлияний, натерты до ссадин. На коже отпечатался каждый изгиб, каждая нить. Тоширо кажется, что руки Сого все еще связаны, просто веревка — невидимая. Он держит запястье на раскрытой ладони — рука Сого расслаблена, только подрагивают кончики пальцев. В ложбинке между большим и указательным — красный воспаленный след от выковыренной занозы, на мизинце обломан ноготь и обгрызена заусеница, а сама ладонь — широкая, в плотных мозолях. След на запястье не подходит этим рукам. Он демонстрация слабости, а они — сильны.

Тоширо сжимает пальцы и накрывает запястье второй ладонью, растирая. Пальцы неловко гладят вмятины на коже. 

— Я смотрю, вам нравится, — что-то в голосе Сого заставляет Тоширо посмотреть ему в глаза. Он смотрит с прищуром — темно-багровое марево плещется о камни зрачков. Они у Сого большие, и, кажется, если присмотреться, то Тоширо сможет увидеть в них свое отражение. На глаза падает тень — ночная бабочка кружит вокруг светильника, бьется о бумажный корпус, пытаясь добраться до света. 

— Глупая, — говорит Сого, смотря на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, — сгоришь же.

Он открывает рот раньше, чем Тоширо успевает его поцеловать и отвечает сразу — дыханием, движением. Сого водит языком по его нижней губе, вжимаясь носом куда-то в щеку, и тяжело дышит. Его ногти скребут шею, но это практически не больно.

— Ну и противно же с вами целоваться, — шепчет он на самое ухо, задевая на каждом слове мочку. — Я как будто пепельницу вылизываю. 

Легкий укус за шею приводит в чувство лучше слов — ведро воды и то сработало бы хуже. Тоширо отодвигает от себя Сого. Шею ощутимо тянет — дорвавшись, тот присосался не хуже пиявки, мусоля кожу. Тоширо трогает укус — конечно же, на самом видном месте, ни платком не прикрыть, ни воротником. Утром весь личный состав будет спорить и строить предположения о том, кто поставил замкому такой шикарный засос.

— Сдурел? 

Тоширо даже не знает, кому задает этот вопрос — Сого или себе. Губы все еще влажные после поцелуя, их дергает. Тоширо не знает, чего хочет больше — утереться или поцеловать еще раз. Сого смотрит тем же самым взглядом — багровая бездна под монолитными плитами зрачков. 

— Катитесь в ад. И веревку с собой захватите. Если не примут в штат, так хоть повеситесь на ближайшем дереве.

Сого начинает расстегивать на себе жилет, но останавливается на второй пуговице. По сжатым побелевшим губам и испарине на висках без слов понятно, что двигаться ему все еще больно. Когда Тоширо берется за нижние пуговицы, Сого ничего не говорит. Он смотрит на собственные пальцы, которые никак не могут справится с пуговицей, а потом просто вздыхает и наклоняется вперед, упираясь лбом в плечо Тоширо.

— Ненавижу вас, — проникновенно сообщает он. — Мало того, что подлец, так еще и лицемер. Постоянно говорите об ответственности, а сами от нее бегаете, поджав хвост.

— Не желаю слушать про ответственность от идиота, который пытал собственных подчиненных. Ты вообще о чем думал? — вместо подзатыльника Тоширо берет Сого за руку и вытягивает ее во всю длину, так же, как до этого ноги. Сого задерживает дыхание, а после длинно выдыхает. От этого по спине пробегает табун мурашек. Они собираются на затылке, рассыпаясь горячей крошкой по всей голове. Тоширо чувствует, как снова подкатывает дурная теплая волна, заливает все внутренности томлением, крутит ими в ожидании большего. Сого словно чувствует — придвигается ближе, почти к самому лицу.

— Эти-то? А вы новости не смотрите, да, Хиджиката-сан? Погром в игорном клубе неделю назад? Слышали о таком? 

Воспоминания всплывают с неохотой — колонка новостей о хулиганстве. Потасовка в игорном клубе, с десяток раненых и побитых, среди которых не только хозяин, но и завсегдатаи. Клуб тот не слишком чист на руку, там постоянно отираются китайцы с континента, так что никто не стал акцентировать внимания — разборки и разборки... Рука Сого ныряет за пазуху, царапая кожу на груди.

— Это тут при чем?

— Боги, ну почему вы такой тормоз! — Сого закатывает глаза. — Те, кого вы сегодня так активно жалели, там были. А теперь решите задачу — сколько зубов хозяину клуба выбили его друзья-ворюги, а сколько — доблестные защитники правопорядка, благородные Шинсенгуми, если в момент потасовки в клубе на одного бандита приходилось восемь полицейских.

Две секунды на осознание, еще две секунды на сведение фактов. На пятой секунде Сого его целует. Он тянет за шейный платок, наматывая его по кулак до тех пор, пока начинает не хватать воздуха, и отпускает, только когда у Тоширо перед глазами появляются черные мошки.

— Завтра назначите им сеппуку. За эту неделю они уже много чего переосмыслили.

В том как Сого мусолит его нижнюю губу, точно есть что-то ненормальное. Просто Тоширо не может определить что, потому что занят пуговицами. Маленькие верткие гаденыши выскальзывают из пальцев. Сого не мешает — он откидывается на спину и комментирует каждое движение. Левей, Хиджиката-сан. Знаете как выглядят соски, или мне их описать, Хиджиката-сан? Мне щекотно, Хиджиката-сан. Вы чего копаетесь, уснули, Хиджиката-сан?

Он не затыкается, даже когда Тоширо переворачивает его на живот, утыкая носом в подушку. 

Спина у Сого вся в отметинах. Здесь следы от веревки ярче, здесь она была совсем близко к коже. Самые глубокие и широкие следы обхватывают его тело поперек, чуть ниже лопаток, словно разрубая пополам. Сого дышит и невидимая веревка растягивается по коже — каждый отпечаток похож на рисовое зернышко. Тоширо давит пальцем на углубления от узелков, прослеживает, куда уводят отметины — вдоль ребер, на живот или по позвоночнику, ниже, к бедрам. Он пробует их на язык, и Сого сводит лопатки, впервые замолкая. Кожа у него на вкус кислит. Тоширо впервые видит спину Сого вот так — не в бане, не на тренировке, не в бою, а просто близко. Он не взбрыкивает от каждого прикосновения, не огрызается и, самое удивительное, — молчит.

Кожа у Сого теплая, как парное молоко, и цвета почти такого же. Когда Тоширо ведет согнутыми костяшками пальцев вдоль позвоночника, вкручивая их, разминая каждый сантиметр, то не может оторвать взгляда от того, как ходят под ней, попеременно напрягаясь, крепкие мышцы. 

— Вам надо открыть массажный салон, — голос у Сого приглушен подушкой, — или тематический клуб. Шинсенгуми переименуем в Садогуми. Устроим бордель, выручку пополам.

В электрическом свете лампы лопатки Сого желтые, словно политы сливочным маслом. Он не поднимет головы — Тоширо не видит его лица, только сжатые на одеяле пальцы и вздувшуюся вену на шее. В ней быстро бьется пульс. Тоширо прижимается к нему губами и пробует на язык — сначала хотел оставить след, но передумал. Это же Сого. Если найдется кто-то слишком смелый или слишком глупый, или слишком любопытный, он с превеликой радостью и во всех подробностях расскажет ему чем занимался ночью и с кем. А потом убьет. Особо жестоким способом. 

Напрягается Сого всего раз — когда Тоширо просовывает руку ему под живот и сдавливает член. Мокрая головка скользит по ладони, пристроиться и задать ритм никак не получается — неудобно. Кровь пульсирует под нежной кожей — стоит только чуть сильней сдавить пальцы и Сого выгибается кошкой, и шипит сквозь зубы так же. Он привстает и подает бедрами назад, почти усаживаясь Тоширо на колени. Собственный член ноет. Когда Сого трется об него задницей, в голове перемыкает на секунду. Член скользит, зажатый между крепких ягодиц, упираясь в яйца на каждой фрикции. У Сого вся промежность перепачкана смазкой, он перехватывает руку Тоширо на своем члене, сжимая пальцы поверх, задавая нужный темп. Простынь скользит под коленями, а Сого наклоняется вперед и опирается на локти. Второго приглашения Тоширо не дожидается — он обсасывает пальцы, надеясь что этого хватит. Слюна стекает по запястью, капает на кожу Сого. Тоширо оттягивает в строну ягодицу и растирает испарину — от нежной кожи в ложбинке, вдоль входа, до поджавшихся яичек. Добавляет еще слюны и начинает медленно втирать ее в сжавшееся мышечное кольцо.

— Да что вы как с... — Сого замолкает на полуслове. Он сжимает пальцы на краю футона, и Тоширо убирает руки. 

Поднимаясь с футона, он готов к чему угодно, но Сого молчит. Тоширо находит пиалку в шкафу и отливает в нее немного масла из лампадки — оно теплое, слишком жидкое и наверняка разведенное. 

— Какая забота обо мне, Хиджиката-сан, — перевернувшийся на спину Сого ухмыляется, — где ж вы с ней были сегодня днем, когда превращали меня в палку колбасы. Ой, или шутки про палку колбасы сейчас неуместны?

— Пошляк, — беззлобно припечатывает Тоширо и забрасывает его ноги себе на бедра. 

— Грязные разговорчики не для вас, да, Хиджиката-сан?

Чтобы Сого заткнуть, Тоширо сжимает в руке его яйца, слегка оттягивая, и надавливает большим пальцем на вену у основания члена, массируя и гоняя ее под кожей. Сого охает и улыбается еще шире, слаще.

— Для приличного человека, вы слишком много всего умеете.

— Ты заткнешься или нет?

— А вы используйте кляп, — у Сого закатываются глаза, а шепот падает до еле слышимого. — Он отлично сочетается с бондажом.

Когда Тоширо сдвигает кожу, обнажая головку, и давит на нее, по капли выжимая смазку, Сого наконец-то стонет. От возбуждения его шея и грудь идет красными пятнами, румянец разливается даже по щекам. Масло Тоширо льет тонкой струйкой — его тягучие потоки стекают по коже, пачкают простыни. Сого смотрит на это не отрываясь. Его широко раскрытые глаза тонут в багровом мареве — когда Тоширо нависает сверху, то видит тень ночной бабочки, бьющейся в отражении зрачков.

Сого скрещивает ноги на пояснице, приподнимая бедра, и Тоширо входит в него — медленно, давая привыкнуть и себе и ему. Сначала наполовину, и только когда Сого разжимает хватку в его волосах — полностью, ловя губами вздох. Внутри него горячо и слишком тесно. От этого дурно до горечи, до звезд перед глазами. Тоширо не слышит ничего — привычный звон затопил уши. В нем стрекот цикад и взрывы фейерверков.

— Быстрее, — Сого кусает его в шею. В тоже самое место, где поставил до этого засос, и Тоширо отпускает себя. Прогибается в пояснице, входя до упора, и отстраняется, поднимает ногу Сого на плечо. Он трахает его резко, быстро, не давая даже вздохнуть. Он перетянут собственными чувствами, как тело Сого до этого — веревками. Кажется, что если замедлиться или остановиться — все пойдет неправильно. Слишком нежно и медленно. Так нельзя. Нельзя, нельзя... Тоширо поднимает голову Сого, прижимая к своему плечу. Он гладит выступающие шейные позвонки, путаясь пальцами в мягких волосах. Под пальцами скользит рифленая от веревочных следов кожа, в голове колыхается красная муть. Она заволакивает мир в пелену, из которой проступают только глаза Сого, его губы и голос, что-то бессвязно шепчущий на ухо... 

«Хиджи...ка...та...»

«Не...на...вижу...»

«Еще...еще...»

Тоширо не может разобрать. Он не уверен, что голос звучит наяву, а не в его голове.

Красное сменяется черным, а звон в ушах исчезает — резко, словно кто-то вспорол катаной перегородку, впуская внутрь звуки. Тяжелого дыхания, треска и гудения электрической лампы, глухих ударов мошки об нее. Хорошо, впервые за долгое время просто хорошо. Тоширо отваливает в строну, переживая последние волны удовольствия. Все мышцы еще приятно подрагивают, а муть в голове не улеглась до конца. Он лежит с закрытыми глазами и ждет, пока под ним перестанет качаться пол. 

На глаза падает тень, а в щеку упирается палец. 

Тоширо поворачивает голову, встречаясь взглядом с Сого. Только сейчас он обращает внимание, что вокруг его шеи красным следом обвивается отпечаток веревки. К горлу подкатывает что-то соленое, оно заставляет отвернуться.

— Извини.

— Я тоже оставил на вас кучу следов. Так что, один-один.

Сого довольно сопит и начинает бесцеремонно перетягивать на себя одеяло. Тоширо хмыкает, выжидает секунду и разворачивается, отвешивая подзатыльник. За этого его голову оборачивают простыней в считанные секунды. 

— Еще хочу, — говорит Сого, когда выпутавшийся из постельного белья Тоширо, злой и лохматый, прижимает его к футону. — Только давайте без церемоний теперь, а?

Он приподнимается и кусает Тоширо за нос, и внутри него с треском рвутся последние сомнения.

Если есть в мире то, что не связать и не перетянуть никакими веревками, то это без сомнений, человеческие чувства.


End file.
